The basic screwdriver is one of the most common hand tools in use today. In return the most common problem while using such a tool is how to begin the insertion process of a new screw. This problem is further compounded when that installation needs to take place in a tight space. Like any common problem many solutions have been developed such as the use of magnetism or split blade pressure.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,494 issued to Quach teaches the use of friction from the unique bit design to hold a screw in place. Two L-shaped portions form the bit and those two portions are in turn moved to hold the screw through the use of a sleeve around the screwdriver.
However, while many different screw-holding screwdrivers exist, problems still exist. Magnetic tools cannot be used in many applications, such as around electronics. Friction fit screwdrivers often cannot hold the screw in place if the screw is bumped before or during installation.